


The Weight Of The World Resting On My Back

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Flirting Under Fire, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: One would think with the world practically falling apart around her, Hecate might be able to muck up the courage to say more than a few words to the supply officer she met with every week.





	The Weight Of The World Resting On My Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to a tumblr ask for Dystopian AU+Flirting Under Fire. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Title from Brandi Carlile's "The Things I Regret"

One would think with the world practically falling apart around her, Hecate might be able to muck up the courage to say more than a few words to the supply officer she met with every week. Unfortunately, while the global crisis had given her a reason to hone her survival and battle skills, it had done very little for her love life.

Ada smiled as she tapped the crates and offered Hecate the same list they used each time. Paper was rare these days and they couldn’t afford to lose what little they had left. “Morning, Officer Hardbroom.”

Hecate nodded. “Officer Cackle.”

“Think you might call me Ada before the world ends?”

It was Ada’s favorite joke and not particularly clever but it made the corner of Hecate’s mouth twitch up all the same. “I guess we shall see.”

Ada winked and leaned against the crates. “I think you’ll find everything in order. We’re short on water sanitizing tablets but I have word that there might be surplus soon.”

Hecate sighed. She missed the days when her meticulous attention to detail was just an odd quirk and not absolutely necessary. “Thank you, we lost a few last week so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Ada’s face softened, her eyes slightly teary. Hecate’s heart leapt at her care. It was hard to still be affected when loss was so commonplace now. Ada though, with that bright smile and soft laugh still maintained that ability to feel it all.

Ada moved a little closer. “I’m sorry.”

Hecate nodded and moved back to the list. The urge to move closer, to relish in Ada’s softness was too strong and Hecate did have a job to do. She was counting protein bars when an alarm sounded in the warehouse. Hecate jumped slightly and faster than she could blink, Ada’s hand was in hers leading her to the escape door.

“But we can’t–”

Ada shook her head and grabbed a gun, giving it to Hecate and strapping an extra one to her leg. “We’ll find more if they raid us but we have to be alive for that.”

Hecate took the gun and nodded, following Ada as she opened a trap door and descended a set of stairs. There were shots overhead as they went down and Hecate turned so she might cover if they were followed.

She felt Ada’s hand pat her back as Ada whispered, “left.”

Hecate nodded and continued their cover position until they reached a room with security cameras and a secured door. Ada typed in her code and ushered Hecate in. They scanned the cameras and sighed as a renegade group trashed their hub.

“Animals,” scoffed Hecate.

Ada shrugged. “Desperation turns us into a great many things.”

Hecate shook her head and took stock of the rest of the room. If they were trapped, there were rations for a few days and luckily they still had good visuals. This group didn’t seem smart enough to find the surveillance. When she turned back to Ada, there was a twinkle in the shorter woman’s eyes.

“Alone at last.”

Hecate felt a small dip in her stomach but shook her head. “We have to keep our wits about us, Officer Cackle.”

Ada angled herself toward Hecate and Hecate felt her heart beat faster at their proximity. Ada bit her lip and Hecate fought the urge to lean forward and kiss it free.

“Oh my wits are fine, Officer Hardbroom. I was just thinking how if I’m going to be holed up in a room, for goodness knows how long, at least it’s with you.”

Ada looked up at her with a bright smile and Hecate let out a deep breath as she created more distance between them. It would be so easy to give in but there was danger above them and possible threats still to come. She couldn’t afford the distraction.

Hecate nodded. “Right, well, we should have a plan.”

Ada’s face fell slightly before she nodded. “Yes, we should.”

They spent the next hour watching and cataloguing what items were stolen as the renegade group continued their raid. Hecate had been right about their incompetence and they didn’t think once about smashing or locating the cameras. Ada traced the label of their group and made notes to send to Headquarters for a reciprocal attack. Eventually a silence descended between them as they worked side by side. It was broken by Ada.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable earlier,” she said.

Hecate’s head snapped up from one of the computer screens and her heart sank at the worry in Ada’s eyes. She shook her head. “It’s not that… I just… I’m–”

Ada’s hand flew up. “You don’t have to explain. It’s silly, I misread-”

“No,” interrupted Hecate as she reached out for Ada’s hand but then pulled back. “I wasn’t uncomfortable, I want..” she sighed as she trailed off. Why was this so hard?

“What?” asked Ada softly as she leaned forward, eyes searching Hecate’s face. “What is it you want?”

Hecate opened her mouth to answer when there was a loud knock at the door. She stood up and grabbed her gun, standing between Ada and the door. The knock sounded three times, too short and one long. Ada shook her head at Hecate.

“It’s Gwen,” she explained as Hecate lowered her gun and Ada answered the door.

The cleanup was quick and Hecate thankfully was able to get a hold of Dimity to let her know she was fine but would be back late. After everything was finished, Ada and Hecate stood outside the entrance of the warehouse.

“Thank you for today,” started Ada as she smiled up at Hecate and added, “Hecate. If I may call you that?”

Hecate nodded. “Of course, and I didn’t do much, it was mostly you. You’re,” she struggled to find the right word, “efficient.”

Ada let out a small laugh. “I try.”

She looked out at the setting sun and pulled her arms around her middle. The nights were freezing around here and Hecate knew the temperature always dropped faster than one could predict. She discarded her jacket and placed it around Ada’s shoulders.  

Ada pulled it close. “Thank you.”

Hecate just nodded and crossed her arms. The chill never bothered her much.

“Will you tell me?”

Hecate tilted her head as she glanced down at Ada. “What?”

Ada pulled her bottom lip between her teeth then sighed upon its release. “What is it you want? I thought perhaps you were just shy then I thought you weren’t interested but then you–”

Hecate brought a hand to Ada’s shoulder. Ada looked up at her with an expectant stare and Hecate leaned forward. “You, Ada,” she whispered before she brought her lips to Ada’s.


End file.
